Fire Emblem The Dark Stars
by 1Dark-Creator
Summary: The main character is a cyborg OC that crashes on a planet that happens to be the world of Fire Emblem. The Storyline takes place 20 years before the games storyline. The story will adventually catch up with Ike and his adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem**

**(A/N):** Well this is my First Fanfic so be nice…

The story is about a Cyborg alien (MyOC) that crashes in the world of FireEmblem. This story starts 45 years before the game's story does. (To make back-story info) The story will eventually catch up with the main story so don't worry.

_**Fire Emblem: The Dark Stars **_

_**Chapter 1: Enter the Biological Machine Ziro**_

I awoke to find myself looking up at the sky. Strangely enough I washed up onto a beach. If I remember correctly… my one manned ship was shot down, and I slipped into the planet's atmosphere. I blacked out when my ship hit the water, and at the moment I was kind of out of it and I was in a state where I could only speculate. Two shadowy figures towered over me; I could swear that they were talking.

The first voice spoke. "He seems to be unconscious, perhaps injured."

No not really… I'm just in a state of shock.

"Hey, Ulki! He's got round ears! You think he's human!" The second voice exclaimed.

"Yes I believe he is."

"Then we should just leave him here! Shouldn't we?"

"I would agree under normal circumstances but you saw and I heard that object fall out of the sky, and then this man washes up on shore not to soon after. I would say that he's very suspicious. …That and how he's dressed."

Well he's certainly a sharp one. But what do my clothes have to do with anything? Wearing all black with steel boots, a sleek silver mask without any distinctive area for a mouth, and a coat that has the left sleeve extending down to my knuckles and the right sleeve cut off at the shoulder with a glove covering my right arm going all the way up to my shoulder. Isn't that normal?

"So we'll bring him to the king, huh."

The one called Ulki spoke, "Correct, now… lets lift him up."

They both try an attempt to lift me up but…

"Holy feathers! This guy must be really hitting the bacon! He's like three-hundred pounds!"

They both fail in lifting me of the ground. Sadly, I can't tell them that my entire insides are made of metal.

They both stop trying to lift me and Ulki took a moment to think. "Janaff, go to the castle to get some help."

Janaff stood up from the sand he was resting on. "Yeah, I'll tell them 'We need help in lifting a Human.' I don't think that'll go over well…"

At that moment I fell uncurious.

-27 hours later-in the crappy afternoon-

I awoke to find myself in bed looking at a stone ceiling. I looked around the room to see some really old fashioned furniture and some burned out candles on the end table next to me. I get off of the bed and stand up. I saw that I wasn't wearing my coat. It seemed to be folded up on what looks like a bench. I put my coat on and move to the door to leave but someone already entered. He looked like a big strong distinguished guy with wild black hair and some kind of red wrapping around his head. He wore a green coat and had big golden brown wings.

Wings…? … … … an alien…

The big guy spoke first. "So you've awakened." The man spoke with a smile. "Glad to see you're breathing. I must say you don't look as heavy as you are. My friends found you on the beach and had a problem lifting you. I wonder if you really are human."

I hesitated for a moment and thought what I should say. "Yeah… I'm not human."

"I see… could you be a… half-breed?"

That was surprising to hear. I responded with a question "A half-breed of what?"

"I personally don't care if you're a half-breed or not, but… a lot of Laguz hate the half-breeds more than humans."

I thought about what the man with wings told me. I assumed that he was talking about Human and Beastman half-breeds. "No, I'm something else entirely. I would explain it to you but even I have a hard time understanding it. So I'll just tell you my name." I thought to myself about that. Should I give him my alias? Or my real name? Well my real name freaks everyone out so… alias it is. "My name is Ziro.

"Strange name, is it foreign?"

Oh you have no idea… "Yes… yes it is."

The winged man introduced himself. "My name is Tibarn. I am the ruler of Phoenicis."

"Phoenicis? Never heard of it."

"Well, I'm not surprised if a Human seeming person doesn't know my name, but you never heard of Phoenicis?" The winged man was probably thinking I was extremely uncultured.

"I'm… very foreign…"

"I see. I have another question for you."

Another one? Crap… I don't like being on the spot like this.

Tibarn's smile dimmed as he spoke. "Do you know anything about the object that fell out of the sky?"

"Yes." I figured I'd be a little honest. "I was… flying in that thing and then I was shot down and crashed into the water."

Tibarn was surprisingly calm about my explanation. "I assume there is more to the story that you don't wish to tell me. But as long as my country and my people are not in any danger; I will not ask anything more."

I spoke softly and reassuringly. "Do not worry. Your people will be safe."

After a brief moment he responded. "Do you like meat?"

In my own response to a question that had nothing to do with anything. "Yeah, I'd eat it."

Tibarn's smile rose back on to his face. "Well then Ziro! We shall hunt and then eat to our hearts content! You can hunt, right?"

"I can even hunt with my fists."

Tibarn spoke in a loud voice. "Then let us go!"

As he was almost pushing me out the door; I was thinking that going out hunting was kind of a pain. It's much easier just to grab a burger and fries. But I have my doubts that this guy knows where to find a burger stand, or a fast food place.

-unknown hours later (Sorry, I lost track of time) -sunset-somewhere in the forest-

Tibarn was laughing hard. "Well then my wing-less brother. We will feast on foul tonight."

I was counting the animal corpses Tibarn had hunted. "Twenty-three…" I looked at the number I had. "Two… and a half…" I really don't want to explain the half part.

Tibarn spoke in strong words. "Don't worry about something like that. It's not important. It was only an alligator. What is important is to eat till our stomachs are full."

But in a literal sense… if you really do eat till your stomach's full, you'll vomit, or die.

"My brothers shall meet us here to help carry the meat"

By 'Brothers' I hope he's talking about his friends and not his family. I'd hate to meet his relatives. I thought while brushing my long jet-black hair out of my eyes.

As I listened or rather tuned out his voice, I could hear the sound of footfalls. I interrupted Tibarn and asked. "Are there Humans here on Phoenicis?"

Tibarn spoke in a confused manner. "No, only the Laguz of the hawk tribe live here."

I asked another question. "Is Phoenicis an island?"

"Yes."

"Then… I should tell you that I can hear pirates coming this way."

Tibarn was shocked at the notion. "Pirates dare to come here! Are you sure!"

As he said that, pirates walked out the forests and into our sight.

"See, pirates." I pointed out.

"You have good ears Ziro. I have to admit, you are quite gifted for a… um…"

"Just call me a Bio-Machine."

"Alright then, are you able to fight?"

"With my fists. You go and fly off and try to find their ship. I'll kill these."

"Can you handle this many?"

I was smiling with an evil grin under my mask. "Hell, yeah."

The king of Phoenicis nodded and batted his wings and flew off turning into a hawk.

"That was not what I was expecting him to do… he must be some kind of morph."

"ARRRGG!" The fattest pirate spoke. "Look at all that meat! We'll just chop this Sub-Human loving fool down and we get to eat till our hearts content!"

"Does everyone here think only about eating?" I spoke in the metal sounding voice I had due to the mask I wore. I sound intimidating to other people when I have the intent to kill.

Some other pirate ran towards me with a sword with the intention to kill me. As his sword was about to hit me I blocked it with my right arm. He would have been surprised if I didn't rip out his throat with my left hand in the same second.

The other pirates looked shock at the sight of their dead friend. The fat one was angry "Kill that bleed'n rat."

Two other pirates with axes rushed at me. I picked up the sword from the ground and threw it into the heart of the fat pirate. All the pirates looked at their dead comrade but they were looking in the wrong direction because I had already killed the two pirates that rushed at me.

I took the next moment of silence to remove my glove from my right arm. The glove was being kept in place by a heavy belt. I unhooked it and the belt fell down my arm to the ground taking the glove off with it revealing a cybernetic arm. The pirates then charged at me in rage.

With blinding speed I stepped forward and struck the closest pirate with an uppercut from my arm. He died. Three others tried to hit me but I jumped up in the air to about four times their height. I spun back and smashed the heads of two of the pirates with front side of my legs. They died. I was flat on the ground, a major side effect of the move I just used. The next pirate tried to kill me right then and there so he swung his axe down on my head. I rolled out of the way to my left and grabbed an axe of one of the dead pirates and buried it into the living pirate's skull.

I stood up from the ground and looked at the remaining two pirates. I pulled the axe out of the dead guy's head and threw it vertically at one of the pirates. The axe buried itself in the guy's chest. The last pirate couldn't decide what to do. So before he could decide, I dashed right next to him with my fist in his face and pulled back and ready for a full out punch. I released my punch. Instead of punching straight I released it towards the ground crushing the pirates head entirely between a cybernetic arm and the ground.

They were all dead and I figured that I would have some free time. So I piled up the dead guys and guarded the meat. I put my glove for my right arm back on and then I sat back against a tree in waiting for Tibarn. Soon he showed up and landed a few yards away from me with blood on his… face/beak? He wasn't injured so I'm guessing he killed a pirate with his beak. He turned into his Human form and looked around, still with the blood on his face.

"You really should clean that up." I said.

Tibarn replied. "I'll do so later. For now, I have to admit, I really didn't think you could fight off this many pirates."

"Yeah… well." That's the glory of being half machine… Fatal strikes with one hit…

"Did you crush this guy's head?" Tibarn asked while looking at the last pirate I killed.

"Yeah." As I said that I could hear the sounds of wings flapping. Not a second after, thirty bird-men… or Laguz landed near us and changed to their 'Human?' form.

"Brothers you're here! Tonight we're celebrating a victory!" Tibarn spoke.

A familiar voice spoke. I think it belonged to some called Janaff. "Hey, king. You alright? Ulki said he heard the sound of fighting." The voice belonged to a boy with short sandy blonde hair.

A bird-man with brown hair and a bit of a beard around his chin stepped up. "I'm glad to see you unharmed." I recognized his voice too. His name was Ulki.

Janaff looked towards me. "You actually went hunting with this weird guy?"

I ignored his comment because cool people like me don't respond to things like that.

"This scrawny boy is a rather great warrior and good hunter. He handled both situations with just his fists." Tibarn spoke highly of me even though he unknowingly insulted me. But the bird-men were shocked by his comment.

As the bird-men changed into their bird forms and lifted the foul meat and carried it off; Tibarn turned into his bird form and lifted me off the ground taking me back to the castle. Apparently he's not even fazed by my weight. Anyway… he described his side of the battle to me; I was shocked to learn that he could talk in that form, but after a moment I was ignoring him while catching only a few keywords like… pirates, fat, explosion, and someone wearing feathered hats. The only thing I was thinking of was 'who the hell shot me down?'

I may never find out.

"…Crap…"

**(A/N):**Well that's the first chapter of my first fanfic. Feel free to comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N):Well that's the first chapter of my first fanfic. Feel free to comment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem**

**(A/N):****Time ****for ****the ****second ****chapter****.**

_**Chapter 2: The Man with the Holy Swords**_

-2 years later-

As I was walking out in the middle of nowhere (That nowhere being a desert) I was wondering where the subway was, and how I could get my ship out of the ocean. And since I'm stuck on a medieval planet… it's not easy… Two years and I can't think up a damn thing! I would go walk down into the ocean floor, but I can't swim. I'm too heavy… and I'm not sure where the ship crashed. Somewhere around Phoenicis I'm sure, but that's hardly enough to go on. Those bird men were no help at all… but I have heard that magic was common on this planet, granted I didn't believe magic existed until recently, and I had hoped that would help, but it turns out to be next to useless for pulling a ship out of the ocean. But I do now know things about this planet. Like the Human and Laguz hate thing. But that's not gonna help me…

Two years of this… it sucks. And I have to hide my arm from people so… no obliterating people's heads from now on. Anyway… what should I do… should I give up?

Damn this desert blows. I'm not good in the heat. I really need to drink more water. Can't function if my biological half passes out and I think it could at any point.

After a long sigh I looked ahead to see what looks like a man not to far away from me. He almost looked like a mirage, but Cyborg people like me don't see mirages. Well ether way, I'm gonna pass out. Hopefully that guy will be able to carry my steel ass. If not… I'm screwed.

"Hey, are you lost." I heard the rough voice of the man say.

I replied. "No, not really…" And I passed out on the spot.

-1 week later-

Once I woke up I found myself in what looks a lot like a room. Looking around the room was well furnished but seemed very bleak.

"Hey! Is anyone here!" I shouted towards the door.

I was hoping that someone would enter to greet me on account of my shouting. But I guess not everyone is gonna greet me the moment I regain consciousness. I get up out from the bed and put on my coat.

"This situation seems rather familiar. Just like what happened at Phoenicis." While talking to myself I took a look out the window. "This place seems very depressing. It's so… gray." I turned back and adjusted the steel mask I was wearing.

At that moment I heard someone knock at the door. A rough looking man with short brown hair that looks likes he's in his mid-twenties entered the room.

"So, you're awake."

I replied "Yeah. So who are you?"

"Gawain. I found you out in the desert. I'm guessing you were lost and badly prepared."

He guessed right. "Well yeah… I kind of ran out of cash."

"Um cash?" He didn't seem to know the term.

"Money." I stated.

"Ran out of gold huh? That's rough. So what's you're name."

"It's Ziro."

"So... Ziro. What were you doing out in the middle of nowhere?"

"I was… being a drifter and… trying the find my ship."

"You own a ship?" He seemed doubtful.

I carefully replied. "Ships aren't that big deal where I'm from."

"I see. Was your ship lost or stolen?"

"Neither, it crashed and was lost somewhere in the ocean."

"Bummer." The man stopped to think to himself. "I don't think that I can help you with that. But if you need anything just ask."

"How about a job?"

"A job? I might be able to help… what kind of job are you looking for?"

"Anything that requires combat."

"Uh… combat? What kind work did you have before?" He seemed surprised and not at the same time. "Were you a pirate or something?"

"No, I was a bounty hunter." I said with a straight face.

"That's not a very glamorous line of work. Bounty hunters are frowned upon all over the continent, and that would make you almost as bad as a pirate you know."

"Well it's not like I want to kill anyone. It's just that it's the one thing I'm good at."

"So you took up bounty hunting. You sound like a very complex guy Ziro. I won't pry further. But if you want a job I'm probably not gonna hire you to hunt someone. Although I could hire you out as a mercenary."

I was thinking about accepting his offer. "That sounds… tempting. But it would only be temporary until I get enough cash- uh… money to go off and do my own thing."

"Alright then. Once you're back at full health I'll put you to work. Sound good."

"I'm already at full health. And I'm ready for combat."

"Well… I guess that being out of it for a week would get you well rested. Okay let's get some food in you. Then you can get to work."

"Food huh. I hope it'll agree with my stomach."

-In the Afternoon-

The food here in Daein was not half bad, but I still would kill for a burger. Anyway, Gawain lead me out to the front gate where I was about twelve soldiers not including one guy wearing white armor and another guy with dark blue hair and black armor.

Gawain spoke to them as if he knew them personally. "Hey Tauroneo, is everyone prepared?"

The man wearing white armor replied. "Yes, we are all set. And do you know why we are being sent to deal with bandits?"

"All I really know is that we have to destroy the strongest bandit force currently in Daein."

Tauroneo then asked. "And the name of this bandit force is…?"

Gawain spoke with a grim expression "They're called the Terrors. They have been harassing and murdering the local villages. And from what I'm told, multiple soldiers were dispatched to deal with them."

Tauroneo quickly put two and two together. "But we're being sent because they were all killed, aren't we."

"Yeah. Whoever these people are. They have gotten our attention. But it's not the kind of attention anyone would want."

I decided to speak up right about now. "Hey, does my job require me to fight these bandits with you guys."

Gawain replied. "Yes, are you okay doing a job like this?"

"I think it sounds like fun." I said while contemplating how to destroy the bandits. Which is very tricky since I can't go all out in front of people.

"Good." The man then turns to the man with the dark blue hair. "Zelgius, give him your spare sword."

"Yes." The blue haired man 'Zelgius' unhooks a sheathed sword from his belt and hands it to me.

"Uh… hey thanks." I take the sword and prop it over my shoulder.

"You're welcome. My name is Zelgius."

"Yo. I'm Ziro." I replied casually.

At that moment Tauroneo was asking Gawain about me. "The man you found in the desert. He's coming with us?"

Gawain was whispering back to Tauroneo. "It's fine. I can tell he has some skill. It's a look he has in his eyes."

"That's usually not enough to go on." Tauroneo whispered back.

Gawain was still vouching for me. "I'm sure he's not a spy or anything if that's what you're concerned about."

Tauroneo was thinking hard. "Well normally I'd disagree with something like this… but if you're willing to allow this then I suppose it'll be fine."

Gawain nods his head in gratitude and then turns to Zelgius. "We're ready to go."

Zelgius starts to issue orders to the soldiers and they started walking down the road. Zelgius took the front and Gawain followed the group from behind. I walked beside Gawain. Tauroneo was relatively unsure of me or intentions but was smart enough to walk behind me.

-3 days later-

For the past few days we all had to camp outside. And based on the time schedule we should reach some town or city and be able to spend the night. The place is called Calrega or something.

I sped up to the front of the group to ask Zelgius the name of the place were going to. "Hey Zelge." Zelgius was a little surprised when I called him that. But he took it well. He didn't complain unlike how most people probably would. "What's the name of this place we're going to again?"

"Talrega." Zelgius replied. "We will probably stay the night there and we'll investigate where the bandits are."

"They call themselves the Terrors right?"

"Yes."

"You do realize that they aren't normal bandits if they can manage to kill soldiers." I pointed out

"True. But with three of the Four Riders things should be fine."

While not knowing what the Four Riders were I asked. "Three of the what?"

Zelgius answered my question as if it was second nature. "The Four Riders are the four strongest generals in Daein."

"The four strongest…?" I pondered the thought and looked back toward Gawain and Tauroneo. "Them and…" I looked back to Zelgius. "…you?"

Zelgius replied. "Me? No, I am not one of the Four Riders. But you're right to consider Generals Gawain and Tauroneo."

"I see. So where's the other guy that's supposed to help us?"

"General Bryce will arrive in Talrega in the morning."

"So we'll have to walk around in this bleak looking place till we get there." I was venting a small complaint not realizing that Talrega was in sighted in the distance.

"Well you don't have to worry. Talrega is right there." Zelgius pointed out to the distance.

"Talking to you can really pass the time." Zelgius pretty much ignored my statement.

-In Talrega -

The sun was still high in the sky and I was just leaning against a fence watching the soldiers walk by. The fence I was leaning on was halfway up a big incline leading up to the town floodgates. Tauroneo was up there talking to who I thought seemed like the mayor. Zelgius and Gawain were below the incline sparing with each other. From what I could see… Zelgius can't even hold up a candle to Gawain. Zelgius was sweating up a storm and Gawain was just standing there hardly putting any effort into his fight. But I got the feeling that Zelgius was very determined to win. Almost obsessively so. That could become dangerous. Perhaps I should distance my self from Zelgius. Or not. Well let's see what the fight with the bandits brings. Hmmm… what should I do in the meantime? I think I'll get something to eat. Perhaps I'll teach one of the civilians to make pizza.

On that thought I saw Zelgius rush at Gawain but he just got the side of Gawain's blade slammed into his back.

Gawain spoke up once Zelgius hit the ground. "You've still got a way to go. You're good but still not strong enough to beat me. Give it some more time boy."

Zelgius was still on the ground. He was quiet but frustrated. After a moment he stood up ready to continue. "I'm not done." He said. But the very second he took a step forward; Gawain smacked his hilt into Zelgius' stomach. Zelgius passed out on the spot. He can't fight if he's like that.

"Hey Ziro!" I heard Gawain's voice call up to me. "You were watching. How about we have a quick round."

"Uhh… no thanks… I'm not very good at holding back for sparing." I'm really not that good at holding back.

"You don't need to hold back. Feel free to go all out. I can handle it."

"Uhh…" What should I say? I'm a Cyborg like organism and I would end up destroying your body. No that won't work. "Um… well I'm kind of hungry, how about we get a bite to eat instead…?"

"Eat? Eh… Well I guess eating would be best before and after a fight. Alright let's go."

Well I managed to put that off for awhile. I'll try to stretch out the eating the best I can. "Oh hey… What about Zelgius."

Gawain replied calmly. "He'll wake up when he's good and ready."

As I was trying to figure out why he would leave a guy napping in the dirt I was following Gawain inside the barracks to what looked to be a dining room. Some of the other soldiers were sitting down at the table eating lunch or dinner.

As we sat down we got to eating and chatting. We seem to get along. And we both can certainly belt down the grub. We went on for about an hour before getting full. Then Zelgius walked in with his hand covering the part of his chest that Gawain struck with his hilt.

"Hey, you alright Zelge?" I asked.

Zelgius walked by while replying. "I'm fine." He walked in the direction of his room.

"Zelge?" Gawain asked me.

"It's a nickname I gave him." I replied.

"You're a really interesting guy I'll give you that." He said. "So where are you from anyway?"

Tough question I thought. "I'm from a place that is… really far away."

"Crimea?" He asked.

"No."

"Are you from-"

"No." I interrupted.

"You didn't even know what my next guess was."

"Well I'm from another continent." He seemed surprised when I told him that.

"Yeah then there would be no way for me to guess." Gawain came to a realization. "Were you planning to use your ship to get back to your own continent?"

He's smarter than he looks. "Heh… yeah that's about right."

"You must really miss your home." He said

"Nah… just the food." I stated.

"Ha ha." Gawain must really think I'm amusing. "I hope one day I can try the food there as well."

"Yeah. The pizza's really good." My mind started to drift from one tasty food to the next.

"I've never heard of pizza."

"If I ever learn to make it you'll be the first one I give the recipe to."

We had been talking for about I don't know how long, but the sun had already set. The only thing that stoped our conversation was the sound of someone saying-

"AHHHH! The BANDITS! They're attacking us!"

Gawain was the first to rush out. I followed muttering under my breath. "Bandits… They suck more than pirates."

Zelgius, Tauroneo, and Gawain were ready for battle. And from where I was standing I could see hundreds of bandits gathered outside of the town. Looks like an entire hoard of brigands to me. It was going to be a very one sided battle from my point of view. But if I had to… I guess I could use my body's internal weaponry to obliterate the enemy… but only as a last resort.

Tauroneo was shouting orders to his soldiers and telling them to prepare themselves.

Quickly counted the number of bandits "…Let's see, enemies amount to about 164."

"You've got good eyes." Gawain said.

Tauroneo quickly responded. "Won't matter if we loss here though!"

I whispered to Gawain. "Did you know that the Terrors had this many people?"

"I had no idea until now." Gawain replied.

I continued to whisper to him. "How many soldiers do we have?"

Gawain answered. "Thirty-five if you include the ones already stationed here."

"We're screwed." I said.

"You really think so?" Gawain asked.

"…You don't seem very worried." I pointed out.

"Nether do you."

I sighed. "Do you at least have a plan?"

"Yeah, don't lose." Gawain said with a smirk.

"I need more than that."

"Hey, I plan to make sure not to let anybody die. Cause they are my friends."

"Almost like family."

"Exactly."

"Damn that's corny." I said.

"And it's unrealistic. But it's not a bad way to think."

"Yeah, guess that's true. Fine then. I'll help you keep everyone alive. Let's do this." I draw out the sword I was carrying with me and Gawain unsheathes two large blades. One was gold and the other had a silvery blade. "Hey Gawain. What are those swords?"

"These? These swords are called Ragnell and Alondite."

I've never seen weapons quite like these two. Those swords seem unnatural. Like they were made by the gods. Or something weird like that. But those swords seem to be some kind of holy weapons. Well I guess I'll be able to find out what those things can do pretty soon.

**(A/N): Well I've set up an interesting cliffhanger, I think. Please comment on what you think of the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem**

**(A/N):** **This is the third chapter. It has a lot more action and some Mecha. I plan to make Ziro use his abilities more in the next few chapters.**

_**Fire Emblem: The Dark Stars **_

**_Chapter 3: In the Midst of Combat_**

As I was staring down the hordes of bandits (164 to be exact) Zelgius, Tauroneo, and Gawain were all prepared to fight. I guess I was as well. But it's kinda hard for me to fight with out using inhuman strength. But I guess I could try learning to fight with this sword I'm holding. But I've never learned how to use a sword. If I had a gun… that would like so help.

Gawain brought me back to attention "Hey, snap out of it! We need to focus here."

"Yeah…" But I do need to learn to fight with my sword though… guess I could copy Gawain's movements.

The bandits all charge in to the town ready to tear us a new one.

"Here they come!" Tauroneo shouted.

We were currently positioned at the base of the incline prepared to meet the enemy in combat. As the bandits charged through the entrance and got closer to us I took a step back so that these three warriors could get first blood.

As the large group of bandits were about to strike us, Zelgius, Tauroneo, and Gawain had already moved forward and met the enemy by killing a few of them. Gawain got about 4 in that move. Zelgius and Tauroneo killed 2 each.

(156 bandits left.)

Another bandit tried to take a swipe at me. I stepped out of the way and returned his attack by slicing open his stomach. Two other bandits ran towards me. But Gawain saw them and swung his Alondite horizontally releasing a wave slash at the bandits. The two brigands were sliced in half.

What the-! I've never seen that before! Can the other sword do the same thing?

Gawain used his Ragnell to slice another bandit with a vertical wave slash, and he killed another bandit by getting close with Alondite.

Yeah he basically has two of the same thing. As I was being dumfounded I almost had an axe embedded into my head. But it seemed that Zelgius already killed the bandit that was after my head.

As Tauroneo was impaling a bandit with his lance he shouted towards me. "Don't get distracted! Focus on the fight!"

"Uh, right. Sorry 'bout that." The four of us scattered out to help the soldiers and kill the bandits. Gawain wasn't fighting as well as he could be because he was focused on protecting his allies, but he did kill about 5 of the enemy while he was at it.

Tauroneo was fighting off about four of them at a time. And Zelgius was tearing through the enemy getting closer the town entrance. He killed 3 and injured 7.

(134 bandits left.)

I figured I should kill a few myself. I ran off to join Zelgius at the town entrance so we can have a shot at the enemy leader… that, and I'm curious to see who the hell could tame this pack of savages.

As I made my may to the front entrance many bandits tried to swarm me. Luckily bandits are dumb and unorganized so I could dodge them pretty easily. One of them made an attempt at cutting of my head, but I dodged him too. As he was off balance I grabbed his wrist and flung him into the other bandits. That knocked half of the swarming bandits down, but the half still standing were still swinging away. So I just walked over the bandits that were struggling to stand. The other bandits had to walk over their friends if they wanted to get at me, but they just kept tripping over each other. I took the moment to kill about 5 of them before they could get back on their feet.

The one bandit that I threw was pissed and had the intention of killing me. "Get back here you stupid brat! I'll cleave my axe into your head!"

"A dumb bandit like you can use the word 'cleave'?" As I was saying that the dumb bandit had a spear thrust through him. I noticed it was Tauroneo that got him.

Anyway… I let Tauroneo handle the rest of those guys. And I ran to Zelgius' location and avoided most of the bandits in my way. I sliced the legs off one of them and stabbed another in the back. After that, the guy whose legs got cut off was killed by a soldier. As I was approaching Zelgius, he seemed to be getting surrounded by the bandits. I moved in to help him out but I was blocked by about three bandits that had the intention to kill me. The one on my left attacked first. I blocked his axe and then the other two swung at my torso. I simply ducked down and rolled out backwards. One of the bandits threw there axe at me. I dodged it but to my surprise the axe returned the to bandit's hand like a boomerang.

What the hell! How can a bandit do something like that!

The bandit was about to throw the axe at me again but I retaliated by throwing my sword into his head. The other two bandits decided to rush me since I was unarmed. As they approached I dodged all their attacks kicked one of them in the head. As he was in pain from the fracture I left on his head he dropped his axe. I caught the axe before it hit the ground and dodged another attack from the uninjured bandit and responded with an axe into his spine. I killed him and the other guy that I took the axe from.

Zelgius seemed to have gotten out of the spot he was in and seemed to be fine aside from a few scrapes.

(93 bandits left.)

Almost half the bandits are dead. We've held out rather well. But someone has to deal with the leader here. Gawain is the farthest away from the entrance. Zelgius is busy fighting. But Tauroneo seems to be forcing his way to the leader right now so I guess I'll follow him. As the enemy swarmed the white armored knight I just stood back and watched him fight the enemy for me.

Tauroneo didn't know I was behind him. Which could be a bad thing cause he could accidentally try to kill me. But in any case… some stupid bandit decided to notice me and get around Tauroneo to get a shot in. But Tauroneo got him before he could get to me.

Tauroneo looked straight at me. "What are you doing?"

"Me?" I said. "Just trying to get to the enemy leader."

Before Tauroneo could say any more he was engaged by another bandit.

"Well I can see you're busy so I'll go on ahead." Then I left him alone to deal with his problems.

After killing two more bandits I soon got out through the town entrance. About 50 of the bandits were out here. All the bandits were looking at me and ready to tear me apart.

"Hey! Is your leader out here!"

After I shouted out like that, every bandit in the vicinity wanted to disembowel me.

"I'm totally serious! Bring your leader over here!"

After a moment I saw someone walking through the crowd of bandits. The enemy made some room for the man. And I could see him standing and looking cool… sort of

"Who are you?" He asked.

Before I answered him I couldn't help looking at his hair. "Hey… why is your hair green? And how did you get that wind blown look to it? …Do you use hair gel?"

"I have no idea of what you're saying."

"Oh that's right. Everyone here has the mind of a three year old."

The green haired man was getting enraged at my comment. "You're annoying. I hope you can a least fight like a swordsman."

"Doubtful… I cheat when I fight."

"My sword is lightning! Try and follow its dance!" The green haired man rushed at me with the intent to kill me. He drew his sword out with blinding speed

"Whoa!" I dodged and avoided his quick draw attack. I blocked three more of his fast attacks with my sword but his sword but it broke on the third attack. "Oh, hell!" I turned and ran away from the guy while throwing my broken sword into the head of a bandit.

I could hear the green haired man speak to his bandit friends as I was running. "Leave the rat to fall to my sword."

"I'm not a rat!" I shouted back.

The man chased after me. I ran straight into the town to try to get away and find a way to kill him without going all super cyborg on his ass. But I figured that if I ran up to Gawain with this dumbass following me Gawain would kill him for me.

… after awhile I noticed that he wasn't here… where'd the hell he go! I slowed down my running to a brisk walk and soon I just stopped. Where is he...? Where are those other two guys? I looked at the area around me and saw that most of the soldiers were taking the fight outside.

"Did they take the fight outside?" I thought out loud.

"Did you finish your darting around and decide to fight me." The man that was chasing me around the place was standing behind me and was waiting for me to turn around to face him.

"Well… I guess I'll have to. The villagers are it there homes and the soldiers are all outside. Perhaps… no, no, no! I can't risk anyone seeing me use my abilities."

"Ability?" The man asked. "I should have known you were holding back. I would love to see you use this 'ability'. Allow me to force you to use it!" He rushed at me and swung his sword at me.

I continued to dodge but he was getting really close to hitting me. Granted it wouldn't hurt or much less kill me but I really can't hide the sight of off-colored blood. "Come on! Fight back!" The man was getting a little too crazy about this fight so…

"Screw it." I blocked his sword with my right arm brushing his blade aside and brought my fist into his face.

"Gahhh!" The green haired man was sent flying back a few yards before he hit the ground.

"Yes! That felt damn good!" I was enjoying the fact I got in a good punch like that after such a long time.

As I was enjoying that moment the green haired man was about to pass out. "The shame." He said.

"What the hell's with the death quote! I didn't hit you nearly hard enough to kill you or anything!"

The man didn't hear me cause he was passed out.

(51 bandits left.)

Anyway… the enemy was still trying to enter the city and a few of the bandits decided to attack me. As long my allies don't see my crazy strength I can probably kick the tar out of these idiots.

One of the bandits ran in close to hit me with an axe. I stopped the attack with my right arm. I hit his face with a left hook. As he was covering his bleeding nose another bandit rushed towards me with a sword. He went in for a thrust. As he went in close I used my right hand to guide his sword into the bleeding bandit next to me. I then killed the one with the sword with an uppercut from my right fist. His body fell into a few of the other enemies. One bandit was charging after me from behind. I did a back flip right before he got anywhere close to me and brought my leg slamming onto his head.

Eight more enemies charged towards me. I dashed forward and punched one in the face with my left fist and spun around and got the second one with a back fist from my right hand. I grabbed the axe out of his hand and slammed it into the third bandit.

The fourth attempted to attack with a horizontal slice. I dodged and grabbed him by the neck. I broke his neck and threw his corpse at the fifth bandit. I kicked the sixth one in the throat. I kicked his body into the ground and jumped off and crushed in his head with my foot.

The bandits were hesitating after seeing me do that. "Hey! If you want your gray matter splattered around then bring it!"

My taunting was enough to get them mad enough to attack me. But… I really would prefer they ran away. The enemy continuously struck at me. I was a little annoyed by these guys so… time to take of the glove. While dodging the attacks I unhooked the glove belt and took it off revealing my mechanical arm. As another axe was swung at me I deflected it and punched through my attacker's stomach. While pulling my fist out of his stomach I went to punch another guy. He tried to protect himself by using his axe as a shield but my fist went through the axe and through his face.

The rest of the bandits were frightened and were stepping away.

"So… you all gonna run?"

The leftover bandits turn tail and ran away in fear for their lives.

"And they're gone… well the green haired guy is still out of it. It was pretty fun punching him the way I did though."

The sound of combat was diminishing. I went to put on my glove but then I heard a voice.

"How did it go on your end?" I froze and turned around to see Gawain standing there. I was hiding my right arm behind my back.

"Oh hey there! Uh… say, did we win?"

"Yes we did." Gawain answered. "You seem to have gotten through this alive, and without a scratch. Perhaps we can spar as soon as this calms down."

"Yeah… that sounds nice." Crap. I've gotta get out of here.

"I'm going to look for Zelgius. Hopefully he's not to badly injured." Gawain walks off.

I quickly grabbed my glove and put it on.

As things were calming down I saw some of the soldiers pickup the green haired guy who was slowly regaining conscious and drag him off to the local jail or somewhere.

Well I'd better try to avoid sparing with Gawain. I really don't want to get my ass kicked or to accidently kill him.

(13 bandits have escaped.)

(3 bandits have been captured.)

**(A/N): Well there's the third chapter. Feel free to give me input and advice.**


End file.
